


Nightwalker

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Night night, nightwalker.Sam从小有梦游的习惯。





	Nightwalker

Sam从小有梦游的习惯。小学的时候爸爸把他们从学校接回来以后继续出门收集资料，剩下的半天都不会回来。Dean督促Sam写完他的作业之后开始写他自己的，Sam就在客厅看电视，小小的身子窝在破旧的皮沙发里，很容易就睡过去。接近傍晚的时候他会迷迷糊糊地起来，Dean会听见哒哒哒的脚步声急促地进主卧室，还有Sammy焦急地轻声呼唤他和爸爸的声音。Dean会快步从厨房走出来，在卧室找到他哭泣的弟弟，把他搂在怀里直到他慢慢清醒或者重新入睡。有时候Dean也会厌烦，被迫扔下做了一半的事情照顾一个哭个不停的小孩儿不是个轻松的任务，但他仍是一个尽责的哥哥，这个家也不能失去更多人了。

直到Sam青春期他自己都不承认自己有梦游的习惯。他愿意承认是因为他不想让他愚蠢的哥哥再跟爸爸提说Sam晚上老是东摸西摸爬到他床上。说实话他不关心John怎么想，他只是不想让John默许他们以后多租一间客房，这样Dean就能带他的女孩或者那些狐朋狗友回来了。出人意料的是John看了Sam一眼，摸了摸他的头然后告诉Dean说他必须以后晚上多检查一遍房门和盐线，还有把武器收回袋子里。Sam本想加上一句他年纪已经足够大能和Dean一起做这些事，不知为何爸爸在他头的手让他忘记了开口。

第一次猎魔以后Sam的梦游加重了。Dean几乎是立刻发现的，他的弟弟会半夜突然从床上起来走进卫生间，把自己缩成一团躲在角落里睡。他不敢叫醒Sam，只好跟着他走进卫生间里，等他坐下来不动以后把他抱起来，挪回床上。Sam从不挣扎，而Dean总是害怕有一天Sam独自醒来发现自己不在他身边。

而Dean不知道有一阵子这曾是Sam的奢望。他会做一些有关Dean、裸体、爱情动作的梦境，醒来的时候感到又害怕又恶心，尤其是现实里Dean还就在房间的另一张床上。Sam不知道为什么自己会变成这样，也不愿意看镜子里自己竹竿一样的身体，乱糟糟的头发还有潮红的脸。Sam总是观察Dean的表情，装出厌倦一切的样子，但眼底的自弃如影随形。Dean觉得他弟弟的青春期反叛和他想象中的有点不同，相比他之前，Sam安分过头了，虽然脾气很差也不听爸爸指挥，但好像还有什么东西，正在把Sam和自己隔开。但Dean什么都没说，他知道他们这个家庭很特殊，他认为如果Sam有一天长大了对这一切感到失望，对Dean没有做好而失望，这也是他应得的。他也知道心底里Sam对自己这个哥哥还是有那么一点依赖，Dean和爸爸深夜猎魔回来，没有再发现他缩到角落睡觉了，当Dean自欺欺人想着是为了检查Sam枕头底下的枪而坐到他床边的时候，Sam会伸手抱上来，把脑袋紧紧靠在Dean的胸膛。这已经让Dean足够满足了。

18岁的Sam最终学会了接受他自己，同时也决定去念大学。他们的成长环境注定了他们成为这样的人，他仍需要做出对自己来说最好的选择。离开不是永久的，去斯坦福念大学能让他学到很多东西，也能给自己一段逃避的时间，逃避猎魔的生活，和Dean。他仍是渴望Dean，以一种他永远不想让他哥哥知道的方式，可是他也懂了现实永远不会站在他这边。这个念大学的决定在这个家投下了一颗炸弹，从那之后Sam再也没和John聊过超过三句话，再也没有告诉过Dean他最真实的想法。直到若干年后Sam仍旧能感觉它的碎片嵌在自己身体里，早就成为了自己最坚强也最脆弱的部分。

爸爸不在了之后的那最初几个月，Sam小心地假装梦游到Dean的床上。他不记得他们上一次拥抱是什么时候，他只知道他需要这个因为他正在崩溃，Dean也是。Dean太久没有好好睡觉了，再强壮的身体也会垮掉。有时候他哥哥在他上他床的时候会醒来，有时侯不会。Sam每次只会躺在Dean旁边，没有位置就在他边上的地板上，而因为某种不可抗力的因素他们总是四肢交缠着醒来。互相依靠的感觉那么好，他们像世界上最后两座堡垒，在手臂和心脏构筑出的一方疆域里坚守最后的防线。自从Dean来斯坦福找他、又一次救了他以后他们很少提及Sam梦游的习惯，有过那么几次同时醒来的眼神交流，争吵时也用过幼稚伤人的嘲讽，无数次Sam质问自己怎么能忍受继续和眼前这个人活在彼此的皮肤下，各种意义上的（太近了，太无助，也恼怒），大部分时间他们没时间思考未来的事。尤其是Dean又做出了用灵魂交换他兄弟这样的傻事之后。

被那个Trickster整过以后Dean半夜睡醒发现Sam一动不动坐在桌子边。起初他以为他弟弟失眠了，可嘲笑了他两句没反应以后Dean发现Sam是在梦游，从他手的位置和动作来看，他在擦枪。Sam低着头，他眼睛闭着，可底下的眼球仍在动，Dean能想象出他边擦边一颗颗数子弹的样子。他的动作一夜之间变熟练了，熟练得几乎不像他自己。Dean有些欣慰，又很难过。Sam缩在椅子上的姿势从他小时候开始一点也没有变过，汗衫又短了，露出他背后两个小小的腰窝。这一年的Dean终于知道了Sam那里握上去是什么感觉，终于又看见了他哭泣示弱的样子，可是他们没有时间了。

之后地狱里来回，一系列的有灵魂没灵魂墙立墙倒，Sam也知道Dean已经意识到他弟弟不再梦游很久了。他做了对梦这方面的研究，试了一些方法，因为那时的他不能承受再失控更多了。

而现在，一连几次在地堡的走廊里惊醒，在对梦游这个被重拾的习惯有几分惊讶的同时Sam更多还的是无奈。地狱还开着，天堂一把火没了，经历了太多失去和离别，磕磕绊绊相互扶持却又相互伤害，他们再也没办法回头。也无论谁曾经是谁世界的中心注意力的全部。他们在这一点上从来没有同步过，总有什么事情会发生，总有一些事，夹在他们之间把那些为数不多的沟通时间和精力都挤走，不是说他们多数时候没有身处一团糟之中为此松一口气。Sam把额头贴在Dean房间冰凉的门上，想要驱散沉沉的睡意和身体的酸痛（活着的疼痛），他记得很小的时候因为找不到父亲和Dean而醒来的黄昏，也记得无数个在自己和Dean的床中间醒来的破晓，还有第一个Dean把自己用口交唤醒的梦，公路边的灯交错在脸上的光影，恶魔天使在他灵魂上刻下的一道道血痕。所有这些半梦半醒意识朦胧的时刻被模糊了界限，就像最初的衣柜里的怪物，想要吞噬他、代替他站在这里，又奇异的不知怎么给了他一股力量。Sam深深呼吸，后退了一步。

房门却突然打开了。他哥哥站在另一边，有着苍白的脸色和深深的眼袋，他眼神疲惫，胸口衣服下不复有的护身符形状刺痛Sam的眼睛。

“Dean。”夜途上的旅人停不下脚步，想说的所有话化成一句叹息。

他们就这样互相凝视了一会儿，直到一方先动作。Dean伸手关上了房间的灯，无声地弯了弯嘴角，干涩地说，“Sammy，你在梦游吗？”

Sam总是想要落泪。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候就想着人啊总是不停地向前走。温家兄弟也是。没有时间，停也不停，头也不回。
> 
> 好久没有回这个圈了，有一些距离反而写的时候好像更加清醒，不能说满意，但也不是不喜欢这样的感觉。当然我记忆力也非常差_(:3」∠)_


End file.
